Chloe & the Volturi 4: When Visions Come
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Step In The Right Direction. With a year down on his training to Ascend, Alec is trying to fight his jealousy over Chloe and Edward's close friendship, and trying to tell her, finally, that they are engaged. And then the vision came. ChloeAlec
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Twilight.**

Sequel to "Step In The Right Direction."

Written for my Paranoram25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the Day # 96: Bigfoot (or Skoocoom).

* * *

It'd been a year since Edward had started working with Chloe in the Volturi. They'd quickly grown to have a close relationship, Chloe seeing Edward like the older brother she'd always wanted, and him seeing her like a younger sister who usually got herself into a lot of trouble and needed getting _out_ of.

Alec was surpassing everyone's expectations in his trainings, and Chloe couldn't help but feel so _proud_ of him, even _if_ she never told him to his face. He had a big enough ego as it was, he didn't _need_ her adding to it.

"I just wish it'd be over soon." He admitted to her as they sat on the roof of the Volturi Palace, looking up at the moon. This had been a routine of theirs, a way to get away from the pressures or stress of life, and this was the first time they'd been able to do this since his training had begun.

"And here I thought you were enjoying having Aro and Caius' constant attention on you." She sniggered, hugging her knees to her chest as she looked up at the full moon.

Alec snorted. "Right." A muscle in his cheek jumped in annoyance as he refused to look at her. "You seem to be doing fine without me to take care of you."

"Edward's been doing that." She shrugged, not noticing the way his eyes narrowed at that. "Ever since he came we've been working hard together to change the things I've Seen, and its been working. Together we're working with the vegetarian covens, and we already have an alliance with the Egypt Coven, China Coven, and the Denali Coven…"

"Wait, the Denali Coven?" Alec frowned, turning towards her. "Didn't we execute their matriarch because she broke the law and created an Immortal Child?"

"Yes." Chloe nodded. "It happened long before I was initiated though. From what Edward told me, Sasha created the Immortal Child Vasilli and kept her hidden from her other daughters, but word got back to us and we were going to kill the whole coven, but only killed Sasha and Vasilli when we realized that the others hadn't known of Vasilli's existence."

"And yet…and yet they pledged allegiance?" Alec asked, surprised.

"Edward's coven is very close to the Denali, and ever since Sasha and Vasilli's death the Denali have been very purist, they even have an old Volturi member leading them. They were happy to have an alliance with us." Chloe grinned proudly. "The future is changing, slowly but surely."

Alec was silent, before frowning and looking away from her, glaring down at the darkness around the palace.

When Chloe had sought Council from the Volturi asking to be allowed to form her own Guard, one dedicated to her mission of trying to change the future in which they were all destroyed---and unite the supernatural realms, it had been a thing of controversy.

Caius and Aro had held Council with her day and night, just the three of them locked in the Council Room, debating, arguing, and finally, on the fourth day, they broken Council and Chloe had left there victorious. Her first issue as head of her own Guard was to appoint her first member, Edward Cullen.

Aro and Caius had been unable to get him to join _their_ Guard, and yet Chloe had had to merely raise an eyebrow at him and he'd nodded his head to her.

And that was all.

Together Edward and Chloe had started a campaign, visiting the vegetarian covens across the globe. With most of them they were quite successful, and although the Denali Coven, China Coven, and the Egypt Coven were the only ones to vow allegiance, the others had all asked Edward and Chloe to come back again so they could continue with the negotiations and talks.

"Chloe." Alec took in a deep breath and turned to her. "There's something we need to talk about."

"What?" She asked, turning towards him.

Alec took in another breath. "In circa two years, I'll have finished my training and Ascend."

"I know."

He hesitated. "Well, you know that before I Ascend I will need to be Married and Mated…"

Chloe's body ran colder than it usually was.

He was going to tell her who he was considering as a bride.

She couldn't---she couldn't sit here and listen to him tell her about some other woman! She _couldn't_!

Suddenly her eyes glazed over, her surroundings disappearing, as she was transported out of there, seeing a horrifying beast in a rainforest, and herself and Edward, and other crimson-eyed vampires she really couldn't see or make out.

And then…

Chloe came out of the vision with a gasp of unnecessary air, eyes flying open. She found herself lying back on the roof, obviously having collapsed when the vision took over. Alec was leaning over her, worry in his crimson eyes, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her sit up.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded, standing up and hurrying to the edge of the roof, jumping down onto the balcony below.

"Chloe?!?" Alec asked, going to the edge of the roof and looking down at her. "What is it? What did you see?"

"I can't talk right now." She told him. "I have to talk to Edward."

Alec's face darkened furiously. "When the _hell_ did you start to rely so _much_ on him?"

"Since you're not here for me anymore!" She snapped back, and then her eyes widened and she looked away. "Alec, sorry, I had no right---you will Ascend, you need to concentrate on that. But understand that just as you're becoming who you need to become, so am I. And you're not around, and Edward is, and he's my strength now."

"The _fuck_ he is." Alec jumped down so that he was facing her, eyes narrowed. "_I_ am always here for you! There is _nothing_ you can't come to me for! Don't _ever_ think that _any of this_ is more important to me than you! I would step down from my training if you just _asked_ me to."

Chloe's eyes widened further as he backed her into the railing, eyes blackening in his fury as he grabbed her arms and _shook_ her.

"I have _always_ been there for you, brat." Alec whispered, leaning his forehead down against hers. "Don't ever think it's ever going to be different."

Chloe closed her eyes and pressed back, biting down on her bottom lip.

She---she hadn't realized just how _much_ she'd needed to hear that!

She wanted to cry, both from relief and sadness.

She wanted to hit him and tell him that everything _would_ change! He'd Ascend, and be Mated and wouldn't be able to be with her like he always had.

They would drift apart until there was nothing to hold them together anymore.

Chloe grasped the front of his cloak tightly, not wanting to ever let go, refusing to believe that he was slipping through her fingers.

Someone cleared her throat.

Chloe pulled away from Alec and he turned around towards his twin with an annoyed growl.

"Alec, Aro and Caius are looking for you." Jane replied, not at all repentant for having broken up the moment. "Chloe, Edward said he needed to speak to you."

"Chloe and I were in the middle of something." Alec growled.

Chloe shook her head. "We always knew this would happen, Alec. We knew I'd grow up and we'd have to grow apart." With that she turned to Jane. "Thank you." She then hurried away, telling herself she would _not_ cry.

* * *

"You haven't told her _yet_." Jane was pure grievance.

"I was _trying_ to." Alec snapped, in a bad mood, folding his arms over his chest. "I just started trying to tell her when she had a vision and wouldn't even _tell_ me what it was because she was in such a _fit_ to go tell _Cullen_."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "You're jealous."

"Of that vegetarian?" He sneered, looking away.

"You're _jealous_." Jane snorted. "Of _Cullen_."

"I am _not_!" Alec snapped once more, black eyes darkening.

"You _are_." Jane seemed to be taking much pleasure out of this. "It's ridiculous. _You_ are ridiculous."

"He's her _strength_ now…she told me that to my face!" Alec turned and kicked at the railing, the metal bending under the force. "Everything I'm doing is for _her_ and yet she thinks I've abandoned her! I don't _care_ if I Ascend or not! But _she_ saw it happen and--!"

"Cullen and Chloe are _not_ interested in each other like that." Jane flicked an imaginary piece of lint off of her black cloak. "They are as interested in each other and you and I are."

Alec made a face at that.

"She sees him like a brother, and he sees her like a sister. They love each other, but not like _that_." Jane shook her head at him in disappointed. "If you hadn't let your possessive jealousy cloud your vision, you would have noticed it, just like the rest of us."

Alec sighed, leaning back against the bent railing. "What am I doing, Jane? Why can't I just _tell_ her?"

"You're scared of her." Jane smirked. "I find it quite amusing."

Alec glared at her. "I am _not_ 'scared' of the brat."

"Then just go up to her and say 'Chloe, you're engaged to me. You've been engaged to me since you were twelve, before you even knew I existed, and I just forgot to tell you about it for all of these years.'" Jane challenged.

Alec winced, imagining Chloe's reaction if he were to do that.

Jane smirked. "_So_ scared of her." And with that, she turned and left.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Twilight.**

Sequel to "Step In The Right Direction."

Written for my Paranoram25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the Day # 96: Bigfoot (or Skoocoom).

Wanna thank **babyshan211, vamp1987, bklyangel, Veronica, SarahOL1, Dark-n-Twisty **and **Scullyga** for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asked, looking up at Chloe as the girl paced his room back and forth back and forth, restlessly.

"Yes I'm _sure_." She twirled on heel, black dress dancing in the wind and nipping at her ankles as she turned to face him. "It's the place I've been Seeing, the path, and where it leads."

The golden-eyed vampire leaned forwards. "Where _does_ it lead?"

"Some sort of city, hidden deep in the Amazonian rainforest." Chloe responded, collapsing to the ground in one fluid movement, sitting Indian-style before him. "We're supposed to go there. I don't know _why_, but you and I need to be there."

"There's a catch." Edward commented knowingly.

"Yep." Chloe nodded. "There's a huge, ape-like creature that tries to tear our heads off an have us for dinner."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What? Like _bigfoot_?"

"Actually, I'm thinking of _Ameranthropoides loysi_." Chloe corrected, leaning towards Edward. "It's one of the many different variants of the bigfoot legends, and this one is around the Amazon forest, and was said to be vicious and a meat eater."

"Ameranthro-_what_?" Edward frowned. "I've never heard of this."

"Well, Francis de Loys was universally condemned for perpetrating a hoax in 1920 when he shot two creatures in South America and photographed the corpse of the female." Chloe explained. "His party of 20 bravos had been in the 'green hell' of the Amazon for three years and had been culled down by half. By the Rio Catatumbo they came across two 5 to 6 foot tall 'apes' that advanced on their hind legs, brandished branches, and shrieked at them. This _is_ that no one believed de Loys. It was later termed as _Ameranthropoides loysi_ after de Loys—meaning 'Mr. Loys' Ape-like American.'"

Edward leaned back. "And this was the creature you saw in your vision?"

Chloe nodded. "Bigfoot, Skoocoom, Ameranthropoides loysi…whatever you want to call it. I _saw_ it. And it's _nasty_."

"Skoocoom." Edward chewed over the word. "It's not as ridiculous sounding as Bigfoot, nor such a mouthful as the other. Let's stick with that."

"We have to go there, Edward." Chloe leaned forwards and placed her hand on his. "I've been seeing this trail for months now. We _have_ to go there."

"You're not going to get an argument from _me_." Edward replied, standing. "I _was_ going to go visit the others in Forks for the week, but this is more important."

Chloe paused, hesitating. "Edward I forgot! I'm so sorry! You were looking forwards to seeing them again!"

He smiled as he ruffled her hair affectionately. "Don't worry, I'll see them when I get back."

"_Ed-ward_!" Chloe cried out, grumbling as she tried to fix her hair. "You're so _annoying_."

He laughed. "You're just like my little sister…when I was alive."

Chloe stopped fussing over her messed up hair and looked at Edward in surprise.

He'd never spoken about a sister.

Only that he and his mother had died around the same time.

"Sometimes, with you, it's like Maggie's still alive." He gave her a fond, brotherly look.

"Margaret Masen." Chloe tried out the name. "Whatever happened to her?"

"She survived, but by the time I was able to be around people without wanting to rip their intestines out she was gone. I never found her again." He sighed, looking away. "I always wonder what happened to her."

"I'm sure she lived a long, happy life." Chloe decided.

Edward smiled. "I hope so too." Clearing his throat he looked at her. "Okay then, I'm going to go tell the staff that we need a plane ready to take us to Columbia. I'm thinking that that river is the best place to start off on our little quest."

"Go ahead partner." Chloe saluted him.

He hesitated at the door. "Has he told you yet?"

Chloe paused, frowning in confusion. "Has who told me what?"

Edward then snorted in amusement and shook his head. "So _scared_." And with that, he walked out of the door, leaving Chloe alone in the room and utterly confused.

* * *

"You really should tell her, you know."

Alec turned around from where he'd left Council with Aro and Caius, to see Edward Cullen leaning against the wall, watching him with a smirk that was so much like Chloe's Alec wanted to punch him. "Tell who what?"

Edward rolled his eyes and leaned harder back against the wall. "You know who and you know what. You're only going to make things worse for yourself if you don't tell her."

Alec sighed, running his hand over his hair. "She's rather---_difficult_, to deal with."

"Look," Edward pushed away from the wall and laid a hand on the surprised Volturi Guard's shoulder. "Any sane person would be scared of her, no one thinks less of you for it. Just---think of her anger if you keep waiting _longer_. Or if someone else _lets it slip_."

Alec couldn't keep himself from flinching at the last one.

The vegetarian nodded his agreement to that flinch. "I came to look for you because she and I are going to be off on a mission, and I don't know how long its going to take us, but it's dangerous and you _want_ to tell her, before she goes."

Alec frowned. "Dangerous? Why? Are the vegetarian covens having some sort of rebellion?"

"No." Edward snorted at the thought. "She's been Seeing something for months now, and it's taking us to the Amazons."

Alec's eyes narrowed. "The vision she just had…?"

"One of many of the very same place." Edward finished for him. "She doesn't want me saying much, probably wouldn't even tell you until she's halfway there, but it seems dangerous. There's this Skoocoom thing that…well…tell her before she leaves okay?"

"Why---why are you trying to help me?" Alec asked, curious.

Edward smiled. "Cause she's like the little sister I once had, and I want her happy. And _you_ would make her happy. And, well, I'm a mind reader, I hear how sappy you think when you're around her."

If Alec could blush he would have. "I don't think _sappily_ when around her."

Edward snorted. "Do you _really_ want me paraphrasing your thoughts about your 'little princess'?"

Alec frowned. "No. I really _don't_."

"Good." Edward chuckled, pushing away from the wall. "Just a warning. If you don't tell her soon, you're going to regret it."

"Why?" Alec's eyes narrowed murderously. "You're thinking of making a play for her if I don't?"

Edward snorted. "For _Chloe_? I love her, I really do, but she's somewhat _scary_, way too manipulative, and somewhat of a _bitch_ when she wants to be." He smiled tenderly as he spoke. "To be truthful, I don't think I could handle her. She'd tear out my spine and use it for a bridge over a puddle or something and I'd end up _thanking_ her for it."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "She probably _would_."

Edward nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, why is going to the Amazon dangerous?" Alec suddenly remembered their previous conversation.

Edward turned back towards him. "Bigfoot."

"Big—foot?" Alec blinked, not quite sure he'd heard that one right.

"Well, Skoocoom or Am---_something_." Edward shrugged. "In a recap it's tall, hairy, and get this—can actually _hurt_ us."

Alec's eyes narrowed. "And she wasn't planning on calling me until she reached the Amazon?"

"Probably right before we lost cellular signal in the rainforest." Edward nodded. "You know her. She knows you. She knows you won't want her to go, will make a scene, and she'll have to hurt you."

"As if the brat could hurt me." Alec scoffed, arms folded over his chest.

Edward just smirked and turned away, walking back down the hall.

Alec sneered at him and shook his head.

That vegetarian was spending _way_ too much time with Chloe.

He was getting as annoying as _she_ was.

_But he had some points_.

Sighing, Alec turned and headed back to where Aro and Caius were.

He needed to have a serious conversation with them.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

Wanna thank **Veronica, vamp1987, SarahOL1, ilo6409, violent-smurf, Dark-n-Twisty **and **babbyshan211** for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, looking up as Alec boarded the jet and threw himself down on the seat next to her.

"Sitting." He replied, somewhat obnoxiously, leaning his seat back. "What about you, my dear brat princess? When were _you_ going to tell me about this mission of yours? About these visions?"

"How did you---?" Chloe's eyes then widened and turned accusingly at Edward, who was seated across from them and smirking into his book. "You _traitor_."

"Look, until you find any other person to join the Guard whom you feel _worthy_, we're shorthanded." Edward told her, putting down the magazine. "We're going to go up against something you said could hurt us, _and_ you _did_ say that there were other crimson-eyed vampires with us that you couldn't really make out. Who's to say Alec wasn't one of them?"

Chloe opened her mouth, closed it, and then pouted. "I have taught you too well."

"I know." Edward smirked, picking back up the magazine and beginning to read it once more.

The jet took off and they had a somewhat peaceful trip, getting a couple of _weird_ looks when they got off in Columbia and were wearing their dark clothes, gloves, hoods, anything to hide their skin from the bright sun.

Edward dealt with the locals, being the more personable one of the three, and they made their way to the river, and Chloe paused, looking around her, trying to See where to go from here.

The Sight came surprisingly easier than it usually did, just telling Chloe just _how_ important it was that they be there. She took the lead, following her Sight where it took her, and they soon found themselves deep in the overgrowth of the Amazon.

They walked most of the way, on foot. Usually this wouldn't mean a thing since vampire speed was astounding, but since Chloe had to follow her Sight and not exactly what she was _seeing_, they went slower than a vampire usually would.

They then made it to an outpost, and got a boat since the rest of the way was through water and Chloe refused to get her clothes wet.

Chloe sat in the middle of the boat, looking down at the murky water below, wondering if anacondas or gators or any other sort of monster were waiting below, looking back up at her through the murk.

Alec handled the controls of the boat, and Edward jotted down their course on his map.

They'd made their way into Brazil by the time Chloe was able to See the other vampires in the vision with her and Edward better. She kinda felt stupid because Alec _had_ been one of them, which meant Edward had more intuition on her visions than she did.

There had also been a couple of other vampires, but only _one_ interested her.

'James', she'd called him.

Although the Volturi's tracker, Demetri, was supposed to be the best tracker in the vampire world, Chloe had realized that this James person was his equal if not superior.

_He_ was a key factor in their reaching the hidden city.

They needed to find him.

He was somewhere in the Amazon, she knew that.

But she couldn't See _where_.

"We'll obviously cross his path sooner or later." Edward decided as the sound of something being killed reached their ears in the dark of the night.

They didn't need light _or_ sleep, so they'd been traveling night and day, buying the fuel for the boat at the little outpost stations they'd found situated along the side of the river.

"Is he _truly_ Demetri's equal?" Alec asked, curious.

Chloe nodded. "I don't have the power to sense powers, but in my vision I just _knew_ he was that powerful, or _more_."

Alec blinked, shaking his head with an amused sneer. "Demetri isn't going to like this at all. He prides himself because of no one being able to come close to his tracking skills."

"Well, he'll just have to get used to it." Chloe sniffed, running a comb through her hair as she spoke, trying to keep it tangle free. "Because I plan on recruiting James when I find him."

Edward looked up at that. "You've finally found another recruit that is up to your standards?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "You make me sound so _difficult_."

"_Selective_." Edward reworded.

Her expression morphed into a smile. "You've learnt too well from me Young Grasshopper."

"When one has such a masterful teacher…" Edward smiled back.

Alec cleared his throat loudly, breaking into the moment, obviously uncomfortable with it. "About this _James_ character. Are you sure he's trustworthy enough to form your Guard? I _know_ I've been asking you to add more than _Cullen_ since it can't be a Guard with only _one_ person in it---but are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure." She smiled. "Like Edward said, I'm _selective_, I only want the best of the best in my Guard. I'm not going to pick at random just because I got permission from Aro and Caius to do this. My Guard has to be made up of immensely powerful vampires whom I must trust with my life." She smiled at Edward. "I already have one, now, I will have another."

"You make them sound like _collectables_." Alec smirked, understanding her reasoning and finding it sound.

"We kind of are." Edward snorted in amusement.

"Oh _hush_." Chloe snorted, looking up at the sky. "There's so many stars out here. I mean, I know they're the same stars in Volterra, but you really cant see them because of all the lights."

Edward and Alec looked up at the sky in contemplation.

"Being out here these last couple of days, really makes me think of the primitive days, you know, before we became a cultured species." Chloe admitted, smiling up at the sky. "The days of the caveman vampires."

Edward chuckled.

Alec just smiled tenderly at Chloe.

"Imagine having to live here? In the wild? Never knowing music or the classics, or bottle blood?" She turned to look at them. "Talking about blood, we're going to have to feed soon."

Edward nodded. "I was thinking that a little while back."

Alec leaned back. "We could always snack at the next outpost."

Chloe and Edward shared a look.

Alec frowned. "What is it?"

"Well," Chloe took in a deep breath. "Whenever Edward and I have been in situations like this in the past, we decided a more _discreet_ way of feeding would be better. Plus, we _have_ been cooped up in this boat for days and I think the exercise would do us good."

For a moment Alec didn't seem to know what they were talking about, and then he turned to Edward and glared. "You're trying to turn her into a vegetarian!"

Edward snorted. "As _if_ she would ever stop drinking human blood."

"Exactly." Chloe nodded, quick to diffuse the problem before it escalated. "I like to _vary_ my intake. Plus, joining in the hunts and partaking of the meals with the vegetarian covens we visit helps garner their _trust_, to see that we aren't _all_ fixed in our way with sticks up our asses."

"Aro wouldn't like it if he knew you were dining vegetarian." Alec warned her, not liking the thought of having Aro show his displeasure on his favored creation.

"What Aro doesn't know won't hurt him, _or_ me." Chloe responded crisply. "Look, if _you_ want to dine on someone at the outpost, be my guest. But Edward and I are going to go hunting tomorrow, for _animals_."

Alec narrowed his eyes. "What _sort_ of animals?"

Chloe suddenly smiled. "There's just so _much_ to choose from out here! I've been thinking about the jaguar."

"Me too." Edward nodded. "_Or_ the black caiman."

"I don't want to get wet." Chloe made up her nose. "You can have the caiman."

Edward nodded.

She then turned towards Alec. "Should we drop you off at the next outpost?"

He sighed, as if he found her insufferable. "I'll go on this _hunt_ of yours."

She smirked. "Great!"

Alec sniffed and folded his arms over his chest, displeased.

But he wasn't in such a huffy mood when later on that day he and Chloe were in the middle of the hunt, chasing down a jaguar who'd at first thought them easy prey.

Chloe hadn't known when she'd had as much fun as this, seeing Alec's carefully constructied disdain melt from his face as he actually started to _enjoy_ the hunt.

It was the predator in them.

Humans were just such _easy_ targets it sometimes left them feeling cheated of the hunt, the chase.

But with animals it was a completely different story.

That was the only reason _why_ she enjoyed having a vegetarian meal once in a while.

It was just so much more _fun_.

They zigged and zagged, stalked their prey, and then they were upon it, feasting, and in the end they stood, covered in blood, and grinning.

"That tasted _horrible_." Alec complained, though he couldn't quite keep the euphoria of the hunt off of his face.

"Yeah, it did." Chloe giggled, licking the blood around her lips before sucking it off of her fingers with a purr of contentment. "But when there's a chase it makes the blood somewhat _addictive_."

Feeling a gaze on her, Chloe, finger still in mouth, looked at Alec, pausing when she noticed the intense way he looked at her, his gaze on her mouth, crimson eyes tinged with slight gold darkening in a hunger that she couldn't understand.

"Chloe…" Alec whispered, voice gruffer than she'd ever heard it before, beginning to stalk towards her.

"Yes?" She whispered, back, pulling her finger from her lips, eyes wide as she backed into a tree.

Alec pinned her there, breathing heavily, gaze darkening despite having just fed as it lowered to her lips. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" She breathed, knowing that if he heart still beat it'd be dancing wildly.

He leaned down towards her, the scent of blood twirling around them on like the strongest aphrodisiac.

"_Chloe_…" Alec whispered, leaning down more until his lips were only a few centimeters from her own. "We're---."

And then Chloe couldn't help it anymore, she pushed up on her tiptoes, flung her arms around Alec's neck, and she _kissed_ him.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Twilight**

For Christy. Who never gave up.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe groaned as Alec responded with the same passion and fervor as she'd always fantasied he would. His hands were everywhere, his mouth consuming and urgent and melting as he kept her pressed against the tree with just the weight of his body and the intensity of his kiss. Her fingers clenched in his hair and the blonde whimpered as he cupped her ass and used it to raise her up against him, letting her feel how much he wanted her. A thrill unlike anything else she'd ever felt, though very close to the satisfaction of a successful hunt, zigg-zagged crazily throughout her whole body as she straddled one of his thighs. The black skirt scrunched up around her thighs, baring pale thighs that glittered as the few bits of sunlight that escaped through the leafy trees above shone down on her. "_Damnation_." Alec hissed, tearing his lips from hers to nibble roughly down her neck.

Chloe tilted her head to the side, giving him better access to the curve of her neck, closing her eyes as a near-pur escaped her lips.

Suddenly the vision came upon her, and she went limp, eyes wide, as images took over, quick in succession.

When she was let out of the visions, Chloe gasped, clasping the front of Alec's shirt. "We have to go."

"_What_?" Alec had held her limp body during the vision, and now looked deep into her face in worry, brushing back some hair from her eyes. "What did you see?"

"The rogue vampires...they're in trouble." Chloe slipped out of Alec's hold, fighting back the embarrassment she felt welling up in her. Honestly, ever since she'd met the Cullens it was as if she'd been infected with their overwhelming _emotions_. "The one called James caught the scent of one of the Skoocoom and his group were hunting it, until it turned on them. They're not going to make it if we don't get there on time."

Alec hesitated before going towards her and fixing her shirt and skirt. "We're going to have a serious conversation when we've done saving their asses, do you understand that, Chloe?" He reached for her chin and forced her to look at him. "You _do_ realize that I wouldn't have just taken you against the tree if it wasn't for the fact that-."

"That what?" She asked, eyes narrowed. The whole situation was embarrassing, but she needed to know what he was going to say. "If it wasn't for the fact that _what_?"

Alec opened his mouther, and in a rare sign of vulnerability he closed it before opening it once more to take in a deep breath. He then looked at her, crimson eyes determined. "If it wasn't for the fact that I'm going to marry you."

Chloe took a step backwards, eyes wide, feeling as if she'd been slapped. "_Marry_?"

She was confused.

Had-had Aro decided that he wanted the next to Ascend to be married to his daughter-and thus make Aro have more power?

Had Alec agreed to this?

What-?

"I always planned on marrying you." Although Edward was the mindreader, Alec was doing an impressive job at it. "Why do you think I went through all the trouble of training you, protecting you? Why do you think I left _my training_, to come here with _you_?"

Chloe's crimson eyes couldn't have gotten wider as she realized that he was _serious_. "I-you've always been protective I-I thought you only thought of me as your brat sister."

He snorted. "I have a sister, and believe me, Chloe, when I say that what I feel for Jane and what I feel for you are completely different emotions." Alec's eyes narrowed. "You're going to marry me, and I will not suffer anything to happen to you."

"I'm...going to marry you." Chloe paused, before she looked away. Then she'd looked back and clocked Alec so hard his head swung and he stumbled back. "_Fuck!_" She winced, shaking her paining fist. "You do not _tell_ me that we're going to get married! You _ask_ me you _asshole_! I am _not_ your little toy! I'm not a puppy! I am a vampire, blood of Aro. You _ask me _to become your bride, you _convince_ me to say yes, and _then_ we'll get engaged and _maybe_ we'll eventually get married. But there's _nothing_, not even an engagement, unless _I agree to it_!"

"The _fuck,_ Chloe!" Alec winced, clutching at his jaw. "We're _already_ engaged!"

She froze in the process of turning away, turning back to look at him. "_What_?"

Alec flinched. "I wasn't supposed to let you know like this."

"What do you _mean_ we're _already_ engaged?" Chloe stormed towards Alec and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, glaring up at him.

The cracks on his crystal skin were already healing, disappearing. "On your twelve birthday I went to Aro and I asked him for your hand in marriage. He gave it to me. We've been engaged since then."

Chloe's grip on his shirt loosened, her face showing the extreme shock on her features. "But I was turned when I was fifteen."

He nodded. "But as soon as Aro decided to turn you for Sulpicia's sake, and then he discovered your ability, I was placed in charge of your protection."

The blonde let go of him and backed away, shaking her head, as if trying to clear the whole mess in her mind. "So-you've known me since before I was twelve?"

He nodded once more, face emotionless.

She brought a hand to her forehead. "Why didn't you ever tell me this before? I only thought you'd been put in charge of me from the year before I was changed. I never realized-." She looked up at Alec, trying to understand. "How many other secrets are you keeping from me?"

"None that I am aware of." He answered her.

Could she believe him?

What if he was lying to her again?

Hiding something else?

"He's not."

They turned to see Edward leaning against a tree.

"You _knew_?" Chloe whispered, feeling more betrayed than she had in the longest time.

"Don't think that." Edward sighed, pushing away from the tree. "Everyone knows, and we've been waiting for him to grow the balls to finally tell you. It was something _he_ needed to do. Not any of us."

"So _everyone_ knows." Chloe couldn't help but feel like an _idiot_ as that piece of information was thrown in her face. "So all this time everyone was laughing behind my back about how I was so ignorant and naive that I didn't even know about my own _engagement_?"

"No _dammit_." Alec had never showed this much frustration before. "_Chloe_, no one was making fun of you!"

"If anything, they're annoyed with _him_." Edward assured. "And, you know, he loves you. He _really_ loves you."

Her eyes widened, and she knew she'd be blushing if she could as she turned to look at Alec. "You love me?"

Alec sent a glare in Edward's direction.

Edward winced, scratching the back of head. "Sorry, I thought since you were talking about the engagement that you'd finally told her _that_ too."

"Remind me to sic my _sister_ on you the moment we return to Volterra." Alec growled.

Edward flinched at the thought.

Chloe and Jane might have been the two cutest and tiniest blonde vampires in Volterra, but they were two of the most respected females...if not _the_ two most respected Volturi women. And both were ruthless in their own way.

"Edward, why are you here?" Chloe changed the subject with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, right." Edward nodded. "I heard the thoughts of some vampires close to here. They're in trouble."

"The nomads." Chloe nodded. "I Saw them." She looked between the men.

The men shared uneasy looks.

"Edward." She started, glaring at him dangerously, her eyes nearly going black. "You're _my_ right hand man, which means if you find out _anything_ in the future, I don't care _what_, you're going to tell me, do you understand me?"

He nodded.

_"Alec_." The blonde turned to him and backhanded him with her left hand. "In accordance to the laws laid down by Gregorious the Grandiose, I renounce our engagement in the presence of a witness on the claim of subterfuge."

Alec stood there, eyes widened, an expression she'd never seen on his face there as he didn't even react to the hit.

Edward looked like he _really_ wanted to come to Alec's aid, but then he just grinned and shook his head.

Chloe sent Edward a glare before turning back to Alec and reaching for his face, framing it with her hands as she pushed him back against the tree and kissed him hungrily.

Alec hesitated only a second before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back nearly desperately.

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes.

Chloe pulled away from Alec with a last peck on the lips, smiling. "So, _now_ you'll have to do it the _proper_ way." And with that she turned and walked away. "Come on, we have to go save those Nomads."

Alec just watched her go, a half smile on his lips.

Edward smirked as he raised an eyebrow at him. "Do us both a favor and think those kind of thoughts when you're _no where_ close to me."

Alec forced his eyes away from Chloe to glare at her second in command. "Erase what you just heard from your memory."

Edward snorted and turned to follow Chloe.

With one last touch of his fingers to his lips, Alec smirked and followed suit as well.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Review?


End file.
